I Was Embarressed, You Idiot!
by MikaylaAnnabeth
Summary: "Prepared to lose, Wise Girl?" "Dont kid yourself, Seaweed Brain." Annbeth and Percy have a friendly sword fight. Who Will Win? And Who Will Get Upset? Oneshot- Percabeth :


**A/N: Heyyyy! What's up? Okay, so this story is a oneshot it's about Annabeth and Percy having a sword fight, and the winner being particularly rude….I don't own Percy ****!**

"Preparing to lose, Wise Girl?" Percy challenged with a smirk, all the while glancing at Annabeth who was currently strapping on her breast plate.

"Don't kid yourself, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said as she re-tied her dirty black converse. She glanced around the arena, which was filled to the brim with campers, who were eager to watch the famous Annabeth and Percy sword fight.

Percy laughed as he sat up, ready to fight. Campers had been betting on who would win this fight for days! Half of the camp sided with Annabeth, the other half betting on Percy.

Annabeth was determined to win.

So was Percy.

They proceeded to become stiff in their battle stances, until Nico blew the whistle.

_!_

Annabeth was the first to strike, taking a blow to Percy's feet. Percy dodged by jumping over it, and advancing towards Annabeth.

They walked around the ring with the same unwavering face of pure determination. It didn't seem to matter that they were best friends and usual battle partners.

They were battling for pride.

The next move was made by Percy. It was a rather beginner move, and Annabeth was not expecting it. It was a slight blow to her left hip, leaving a thin line of crimson, staining her light blue tank top.

This continued as the best friends left scars on the others bodies until Percy made a reasonably advanced move, which knocked Annabeth's sword out of her hand.

Percy smirked and let his sword hand fall limply to his side as he glimpsed around the arena.

Rule One; never get distracted, Annabeth thought as she used her bare hands to knock the sword out of a surprised Percy's hand.

Continuing this new battle fashion, Annabeth jumped on Percy, barely affecting him because of her light weight. This sword fight soon turned into a wrestling match as the audience watched in amusement.

Never had Annabeth resorted to using her bare hands in a brawl, though it was rather entertaining.

They soon fell to the dust covered floor, kicking up a tornado of sand, in which preventing the spectators from observing who was in the lead.

Several minutes later, the dust cleared, to witness Percy on one knee, and a foot on Annabeth's chest.

Percy had won.

Being a Seaweed Brain, he completely forgot about he, got up, and approached his worshippers bowing, and gloating about his win.

You see if Annabeth had won, she would have a) helped him up, b) shook his hand, and c) congratulate him on his battle strategy.

Seaweed Brain "forgot" to do this, and left Annabeth on the ground, completely embarrassed.

She was NOT a poor sport. She was far from it. But she wasn't one for being embarrassed. Especially by her best friend.

She unhappily picked herself off the ground and stomped out of the arena, unnoticed by- well, everyone.

Not wanting to go to her cabin, Annabeth made her way to a picnic table on the outskirts of the camp.

Instead of sitting on it, she laid her calves on the top, her lower back on the seat, and let her head hang upside down.

She stayed there for roughly a half hour, until she heard footsteps behind her.

One muscular, tan arm wrapped around her waist, picking her up, setting her right-side up, and resting her bottom on the edge of the table.

Percy stood in front of her with his hands on her bare knees. Percy was much taller and stronger than her now, giving him the advantage of being able to pick Annabeth up.

"What?" Annabeth asked emotionless. She was still quite mad at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." She said in the same tone.

"Please?" Percy pleaded. He despised when she was mad at him. It made him feel like an evil villain torturing a beautiful princess. He didn't enjoy the feeling.

"No." she said, looking down at where his large hands wrapped completely around her petite knees.

Percy had been a lot bigger then she was, at the age of seventeen. He was four months older, unsurprisingly, too.

"Why not?" he whined.

"Because," was her simple answer.

Annabeth didn't want to tell him why, afraid he'd say it was a silly reason to be so upset.

"Annabeth….. You give me no other choice." Percy said, smirking when she screamed as he gently threw her over his back.

"Percy Poseidon Jackson! I demand you put me down immediately!"

Percy sure knew how to make a girl want to punch him.

Annabeth wanted to punch him.

But she couldn't reach his stupid face!

As they crossed the camp, they seemed to gain a rather large assemblage of curious onlookers.

On the other side of the camp was a large, crystal clear lake.

Percy smirked as Annabeth realized what he was doing.

"No! No! NO! Okay! I'll tell you! I promise!" Annabeth begged.

Percy stood at the edge of the lake contemplating whether or not he should throw her in the water.

He decided against it. She was obviously upset, and he didn't want her to hate him.

He set her down, and she took his arm to lead him to a place more private.

When they came across a shaded tree in the forest, Annabeth leaned against it.

She sighed as a red blush crept across her face.

"You embarrassed me, you idiot." Annabeth said.

I looked at her confusedly.

"You left me lying on the floor." she sighed. "I don't care if I sound like a nut-job… it just that you… well it was like you didn't even care."

Percy engulfed in a hug, and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry." He whispered in her hair. "I am an idiot."

She laughed and pushed him away.

But not before capturing his lips in their first kiss.

In front of the whole camp.

Oops.

**I hope you liked it! It was really fun to write! If I get enough encouragement, I'll add more!**

**Soooooo….**

**Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
